


Another Nameless Corpse to Join the Rest

by Sleepy_Astronaut_Sleeps



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: ((shocking)), (I just can't tag), (I swear it's not that boring), Angst, Bill is only mentioned, Ford is an angsty lil bastard, Ford is kind of internally monologuing, It's kind of upsetting??, aaannnndd that's the entire plot!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Astronaut_Sleeps/pseuds/Sleepy_Astronaut_Sleeps
Summary: Throughout all the years Ford has spent in the multiverse, all the dimension-hopping, all the running, all the bones he’s mended himself, all the cuts he’s stitched closed, through everything, he always kept going. He always wanted to. He needed to fix his mistakes, he needed to kill Bill, he needed to prove to everyone who had helped him everyone who’d ever told him he was worth nothing that he did it, that he saved the multiverse.Getting home always seemed like a bonus because honestly, how likely was it that he would survive the fight with Bill, let alone find a way back to his home dimension.----This is basically how I imagine Ford feeling after he's back in his dimension without killing Bill (so no actual conversation but there is a bunch of angsty monologuing from Ford's point of view).





	Another Nameless Corpse to Join the Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, here it is.  
> A full one shot (a short one, but still) with absolutely no conversation.  
> Angsty monologuing.  
> And a brief mention of Ford's self-worth problems.  
> Whoo!

Throughout all the years Ford has spent in the multiverse, all the dimension-hopping, all the running, all the bones he’s mended himself, all the cuts he’s stitched closed, through everything, he always kept going. He always wanted to. He needed to fix his mistakes, he needed to kill Bill, he needed to prove to everyone who had helped him ~~everyone who’d ever told him he was worth nothing~~ that he did it, that he saved the multiverse.

Getting home always seemed like a bonus because honestly, how likely was it that he would _survive_ the fight with Bill, let alone find a way back to his home dimension.

No, Ford had given up years ago on getting back to his dimension. He gave up on returning to his home, returning to his research, he gave up on hoping and wishing. He was going to die with Bill, it was just another sacrifice he’d have to make.

But would anyone notice? They’d notice Bill was gone, but would they know it was him? Would they notice his sacrifice? Or would he be just another dead, another nameless body in a constant interdimensional war?

Those were the thoughts Ford avoided, the ones that made him feel small and insignificant. Incapable.

So he worked hard, through all the sunstroke and hyperthermia, starvation and dehydration, blaster shots and knife wounds and all the times hands were wrapped around his neck, all the times he’s almost been eaten, _everything,_ all the _pain_ and _torture_ and _really, will I even be noticed when I die or will everyone be too busy with Bill? Will I be found days later, just another nameless corpse-_

He worked and worked and _worked_ until finally, it was time. It was time to defeat Bill, it was time for him to fix his mistake he made thirty years ago, destroy this beast once and for all, even though he’d die a martyr, just another insignificant body lying amongst the rubble.

But it appeared fate (if you believed in that kind of thing) had other plans. The portal, the same damned device that got him into this hell in the first place, was now bringing him back before he had his chance to kill him.

He was going home, something that seemed so impossible for years and years, but at what cost? As long as Bill was out there his mission- no, that couldn’t possibly describe it, his _purpose_ was incomplete. _He_ was incomplete.

Before he had gone through the portal it may have been enough for him to know Bill was stuck there, that his dimension was safe, but now? No, now it would only be enough to know Bill was gone for good, to know that he’d be gone forever, because now he’d seen other dimensions that weren’t so lucky, met other travellers and dimension-hoppers who, like him, knew what it was like to be tricked by Bill and betrayed. He met others who knew what it’s like to be stuck in the Nightmare Realm, to be hunted like a criminal, to be forced to _become_ a criminal just to _survive,_ so no. It wouldn’t be enough until he got rid of Bill permanently. He could keep Bill out of their dimension, sure, but for how long?

Ford was going to die eventually, just another side effect of life, but with Bill still out there it would only be a matter of time until he tricked another poor soul to build his portal and give him a physical form.

No one deserved to have that forced on their shoulders, to have the guilt eat away at them.

No one deserved to be tricked and betrayed by someone they called a friend, so he would end it. He would kill Bill and fix his mistakes.

He had to.

Even if he had to die to do it.

**Author's Note:**

> There we go, the end.  
> Maybe.  
> I may add another tiny chapter going through weirdmageddon and after where Ford has a mini-crisis because he doesn't know what he's going to do now that Bill is dead but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯   
> We will see.   
> Opinions and constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
